Saku Sakura
by spiralgamer
Summary: Robin was more focused with being Ylisse's tactician than finding romance, but that seems to change upon meeting a certain swordswoman. RobinXSay'ri fanfic... There should be more of these.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow **_**Fire Emblem: Awakening**_** players! Awakening IS my first **_**Fire Emblem**_** game (although I did rent **_**Radiant Dawn**_** once, but the disc had a crumb of food stuck to it… I hope. So I didn't get to play even the beginning section.). I would also like to point out that while the idea for this fic was cooking in my head, I was torn between who the main love interest should be: Cordelia, Say'ri or Tiki. There are many well written stories about Cordelia and I've seen at least a few involving Tiki, but there are only a couple involving Say'ri and they only last for a chapter or two. Hell, even a RobinXCherche fanfic I've read has more content than that. That is why I decided to put an end to that and try something different by writing my own well written RobinXSay'ri fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! And please review. Any and all feedback to help improve my story would be very much appreciated. And by the way, my version of Robin has violet hair.**

* * *

It had been days, weeks, maybe even months since the Shepherds had sailed out to Valm. Their encounter with the Valmese cavalry out at sea was a close call, but if anyone could get everyone on board out of that mess alive, it was Robin. He stood on the front side of the main ship, looking beyond the waves in the hopes that they would soon reach Valm Harbor.

*Valm Harbor should be in sight soon.* Robin thought to himself.

Robin knew that he had to keep his focus on the war at hand, but several things were bothering him. The first was on their voyage, Lucina had divulged that at some point in the future, Chrom would be killed and betrayed by his closest friend. Robin couldn't help but think that person would be him. It seemed that all of the evidence points to him and the dreams he had been having didn't help his case much either. Another was-

"Hello, Robin."

Speak of the devil. Robin turned to see Cordelia walking up to him.

"Oh, hey, Cordelia." Robin greeted the Pegasus knight. "We should be there soon. I'm just keeping an eye out for the harbor. What brings you out here?"

Cordelia appeared to be hesitant for a moment, but she finally spoke up. "Well… I'm just a little concerned."

"What do you have to be concerned about?"

"Well, ever since Lucina joined, we've started meeting many more of the Shepherds' children. Chrom and Sumia have Lucina and Cynthia, Frederick and Panne have Yarne, Sully and-"

"I hate to be rude, but could you please get to your point?"

"Well, I just thought you might be feeling a little lonely. You know, seeing most of the Shepherds with their own kids."

"Why would I feel lonely? I'm the royal tactician. My focus should be solely on discovering tactics and ensuring that as many people as possible make it out of the fight alive. Romance and family shouldn't be priority to me right now. Are you feeling lonely?"

"What would make you think that?"

"I'm starting to think you're talking to me because I currently seem to be the sympathetic shoulder to cry on. Honestly…" Robin stopped talking as he saw something rise up from the horizon. He quickly grabbed a spyglass to get a better look. "We're here. Cordelia, tell Chrom and the others and prepare for any fights. Tell them we've reached Valm Harbor."

Cordelia saluted Robin without hesitation and went off. As he waited, Robin couldn't help but think that Cordelia may have had a point. Even though Robin knew that being single was logical for him, he knew that deep down he did feel a bit lonely. In fact, most of the women in the Shepherds that didn't come from the future seemed to have paired up with somebody. The only available women left were Cordelia, Cherche, Olivia and Tharja. Out of all the available women, Cordelia just felt like a good fit for Robin, but he didn't want to court her just for the sake of not being lonely. He just wasn't sure where he stood with Cordelia right now. He certainly liked her and is the only person other than Chrom with the closest relationship to him. Right now, he didn't want to focus on his love life as it was time to prepare for a possible skirmish.

* * *

Eventually, the Shepherds had finally arrived in Valm Harbor. Chrom, Robin and Frederick stood on the beachhead, waiting for the enemy to stike.

"At last, Valm Harbor." Chrom said as he looked at the port town. "Hm… It appears well-fortified… Prepare the troops, we'll-Huh? What's that?"

Robin and Frederick turned their attention to see someone running through the streets of the town.

"An altercation?" Frederick wondered. "That woman-The Valmese dogs are running her down."

"An enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!" Chrom said before charging on ahead with Frederick following right behind him.

Robin turned around to issue orders to the Shepherds still on the ships. "Listen up! On the beach, I want Sumia, Cynthia and Lucina to take care of the soldiers on horseback, Cherche to take out any armored knights and Lissa to give them support with her magic and healing! Everyone else, follow Chrom into the town and take out any Valmese soldiers!"

The Shepherds acknowledged Robin's commands and prepared for battle. Sumia got on her pegasus and Lucina climbed on its back with her, the two eventually taking off alongside Cynthia, Cherche and Minerva. As Lissa, dressed in Sage garbs, dropped down from the ship and pulled out her Arcfire tome, she walked up to Robin.

"If things start to get out of hand for you girls, send Cynthia to our location and we'll send someone for support." Robin told Lissa.

"Will do." Lissa gave Robin a reassuring wink before running off to battle.

"… Now to help out Chrom in the city." Robin muttered to himself before he started running into the streets of the town.

As Robin ran down one of the alleys, he could see Chrom and Frederick trying to hold back several Valmese soldiers.

"Chrom, help's on the way!" Robin called out to his commander.

"These guys are in our way!" Chrom said as he cut down one of the soldiers. "Go on ahead and save that woman! Don't worry about us! Frederick and I can hold them off here!"

Robin was a bit reluctant to leave his best friend behind, but he knew that Chrom wouldn't want him to risk the life of an unarmed innocent just for his sake.

"Which way?" Robin asked.

"Keep going straight and you'll see her, I'm sure!" Chrom responded as he held off one of the attacking soldiers.

Robin did as Chrom ordered and continued to make his way down the alley. Robin kept running until he saw a couple of knights in another alley to his right. He stopped and saw that two Valmese knights had surrounded the unarmed woman.

"End of the line!" One of the knights said as he readied his spear for a killing blow.

Robin quickly pulled out his Arcthunder tome and shot a blast of lightning at the Valmese knight. The electrocuted knight fell to the ground and his comrade turned around to see Robin. Robin quickly struck him down with another lightning bolt and once the knight fell to the ground, he went over to the woman.

"Are you all right ma'am?" Robin asked.

"Aye." The woman responded, somewhat out of breath. "You have my gratitude, tactician of the Ylissean League."

"So you know who I am?"

"Of course, you have made quite a name for yourself. But first, we must free this town from the Conqueror's forces."

"Here, you might need this." Robin pulled out the sword he was carrying and gave it to the woman.

"Mercy, friend. My name is Say'ri."

"Robin."

Robin and Say'ri immediately ran into the streets, Say'ri taking the lead and Robin following closely behind her.

"If you wish to claim Valm Harbor, I suggest you take out Farber." Say'ri informed. "He's in charge of the Valmese forces here."

"Know anything about his combat skills?" Robin inquired.

"He rides on horseback and attacks with a tome."

"Perfect. That gives me an idea. Take me to him."

* * *

In a small clearing between buildings were several Valmese soldiers. Robin and Say'ri looked at them from one of the alleys.

"The Shepherds should be here at any moment." Robin whispered to Say'ri. "When they arrive, that's our cue."

Say'ri nodded and the two waited patiently for their allies to arrive. There were several minutes of tense silence as they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of the battle arriving to the area. It took quite a bit of time, but the battle had finally reached the small clearing as the Shepherds pushed forward with their assault. A Valmese soldier riding on a horse and carrying a tome had stepped out.

"Now!" Robin shouted as he ran out of the alley and shot the horseback soldier with his lightning tome.

The soldier used his tome to shoot lightning at Robin's attack and the two were in a stalemate. Robin had to keep the pressure on this guy so-

"Yaaaaahh!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Say'ri had appeared right in front of the horseback magic user and with one slash sent him and his horse crashing to the ground.

Robin couldn't believe how fast Say'ri was. Watching her move was like a spectacle he couldn't take his eyes away from. Before he could think about it any further, Chrom, Flavia and Basilio had walked up to both Robin and Say'ri.

"Mercy, friends." Say'ri bowed in thanks. "The tales of your strength were no exaggeration. I am Say'ri and I fight with the Resistance."

"So there is an organized resistance?" Chrom asked.

"Aye, of sorts." Say'ri nodded. "Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"I thought the Emperor had stomped out all dissenters…" Chrom expressed.

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot." Say'ri replied. "We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?" Flavia questioned.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth." Say'ri answered. "All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts would all have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a convincing argument, then?" Flavia guessed.

"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success." Say'ri responded. "I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"Why does he support the empire?" Basilio asked.

"Would that I knew, good sir." Say'ri looked at the ground upon speaking. "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more. If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial."

Robin couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in Say'ri's eyes.

"Walhart is said to command a million men now." Say'ri continued. "Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite." She turns to look at Robin. "But your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!"

"This is no easy thing you ask of me." The prince said. "I have my own causes: A halidom to save and a future to win. I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage… Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?"

"Well, I do have one idea." The swordswoman said. "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed…"

"The Resistance could unite around her." Robin realized. "Where is the Voice being held?"

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree." Say'ri answered. "She is confined there."

"Then we have our plan. Let's get to it!" Chrom said.

* * *

Later that night, the Shepherds had decided to set up camp on the beach, tents already pitched. Robin had finished talking strategy with Chrom and walked out of the tent. Upon leaving, he couldn't help but notice someone standing near the edge of the water. Robin walked over and saw that it was Say'ri. The closer he got to her, he started to notice that there was a shimmer across her cheeks. Eventually, she noticed him and wiped the shimmering off her cheeks.

"Oh, R-Robin…" Say'ri stuttered.

"Say'ri, is everything all right?" Robin asked.

"I… I'm fine. What brings you out here this late?"

"I was just discussing possible strategies with Chrom. Tomorrow morning we'll be setting out for the Mila Tree."

"Mercy, you are doing me and my country a great service."

"… Something bothering you?"

"N… No. I am… quite all right."

"Well… just so you know, I'm always willing to listen if you're ever feeling down."

Say'ri nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

As Robin left, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in his chest. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, so he just decided to go to his tent and get some well-earned rest.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young woman wearing a familiar purple coat with black hair carrying a tome and a long, curved sword was walking out of a temple.

"Where am I?" The girl wondered. "How did I get here? … Maybe Dad will know, but… how do I find him?"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun had arisen in the Shepherds' camp. Robin was asleep in his bed, but it looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"… nnngh… no… No… NO!" Robin woke up screaming, cold sweat cascading down his face. He panted for several seconds before hearing someone's voice.

"Robin, is everything all right?"

Robin instantly recognized that voice. It was Say'ri, standing just outside of his tent.

"When you screamed, I became worried." Say'ri said.

"It… It's just a nightmare." Robin panted out. "Nothing to worry about… Wait, what were you-"

"Sir Chrom and the other Shepherds are ready to march. You didn't show, so Chrom sent me to see if you were ready."

"Y-yeah. Tell Chrom I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Aye, my friend." Say'ri left Robin's tent.

Robin got up and started to put his shirt and robe on. *These nightmares are getting more and more frequent. What's more… I can't keep thinking about this! I have to get marching.*

Robin left the tent, taking one more deep breath to shake off any anxiety the nightmare may have left.

* * *

At the Ylissean harbor, the young woman was asleep on a stack of hay, holding onto her sword and tome like a teddy bear.

"… nhh…" The girl mumbled in her sleep.

Her slumber seemed to be quite peaceful and enjoyable.

"Hey! Morgan! Wake up!"

(Well that didn't last very long…) The girl slowly woke up and opened her eyes to see a girl with her violet hair tied into long pigtails.

"What are you doing sleeping here?" The girl asked. "And why's your hair black?"

The girl just stared at the other for a few seconds. "… I'm sorry, who are you?"

The other girl's jaw dropped at the mere mention of those words. "How could you forget me?!"

"Don't take it personally." The black-haired girl told her. "I can't remember anything… well, other than my dad… and my name."

"Robin, right?" The violet-haired girl guessed.

"No, my name is Morgan."

"I know you're name is Morgan. I was saying that Robin is you're dad, right?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is?"

"I've heard how the Ylissean army headed for the country of Valm some time ago. Since Robin is their tactician, he has to be with the army. That's one of the reasons why I came here. Good thing that I found you, Morgan. Now we can go find our family together."

"That sounds great… er… I never got your name."

"It's Severa! Anyway, if we're headed to Valm, we'll need a boat to get there."

The two girls were now riding in a small boat in the ocean, going very slowly.

"… Couldn't we get something a little bigger?" Severa asked.

"We need food more than we need a bigger boat." Morgan stated.

"Can this thing at least go any faster?!"

"Hmmm… Ooh!" Morgan quickly pulled out her wind tome and started blowing wind magic into the boat's sail.

The boat started moving significantly faster and Severa hung onto the side of the boat for her life.

"WAAAAHHH!" Severa screamed. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Morgan merely laughed while she was blowing wind into the sail. "Ahahaha! We'll get there in no time!"

* * *

Throughout most of the morning, the Shepherds marched in the direction of the Mila Tree with Chrom and Say'ri in the front and Robin not far behind them. Periodically, Robin found himself looking at Say'ri. As for why he was doing this, Robin wasn't really sure. This trance of his was broken when Cordelia, from the sky, gently landed her Pegasus next to Robin as her Pegasus walked alongside him.

"Did you see something up there, Cordelia?" Robin inquired.

"Actually… I just wanted to talk to you." Cordelia responded.

"Hm?" Robin pondered the idea for a moment. Ever since he met Say'ri, he's had this strange feeling that only being around her could satiate. It couldn't hurt to ask Cordelia about such things. "You know what? That actually works out quite well. There's something I want your input on."

"Now I'm very curious." Cordelia said. "What would that be?"

Robin wasn't sure how to word it properly so it doesn't sound like he has a crush on someone, so he tried his best to come out and say it. "I'm finding myself fascinated by a certain woman." *… Crap!*

"Heheh, maybe this might help." Cordelia handed Robin a book.

Robin looked at the book's cover for a moment. "… Why do you have a copy of _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight_?"

"That-That's none of your business." Cordelia turned away, blushing.

"… And would this help at all? The title implies that it's for girls that want a guy."

"I'm sure a smart guy like you can-"

"I doubt it. I might be considered a prodigy when it comes to tactics, but when it comes to dating and desires I'm completely clueless. Do you have any suggestions on how to get a woman's attention?"

"Maybe you're thinking too much into it. Just start by talking to her. You know, talk to about interests and make small talk."

"Simple, but helpful. Thanks, Cordelia. I owe you."

"So, anything you'd like to-" Cordelia was about to say when she noticed Robin was now in his 'thinking trance'.

Whenever Robin was in that trance, nothing could break him out of it. Cordelia let out a sigh and took her Pegasus back up into the air.

* * *

After a few hours of marching, the Shepherds stopped so they could all have lunch before moving on. Robin got in line for his meal and noticed Say'ri was just standing out of the line and looking at the food on offer.

"Can't decide on what to eat?" Robin asked as he approached Say'ri.

"Oh, Robin." Say'ri turned her head toward him. "Something like that. All of these dishes, they are strange to me."

"You've never had anything like stew before?" Robin asked. "Chunks of food stirred in water?"

"Dishes like that aren't common in Chon'sin."

"Chon'sin?"

"T'was my home… before Walhart seized control."

"I apologize. If talking about your home bothers you, we don't have to talk about it."

"No, I don't mind."

* * *

Back in Valm Harbor, there was a small boat approaching the harbor at an incredible speed. It wasn't until the boat hit the sand and into a rock that it had finally stopped. Upon hitting the rock, Severa and Morgan were hurled into the air and they fell into the sand head first. Morgan was the first to pull her head out of the sand.

"I told you we'd make it here quick." Morgan said. "And it only took a few hours."

When Severa finally pulled her head out of the sand, she felt queasy and puked into the hole she just pulled herself out of. "What the hell, Morgan?!"

"Oh!" Morgan ran back to the boat and rummaged round until she pulled out the curved sword. "Thank goodness this is okay."

"Oh, making sure your sword is okay is more important than me?!"

"My mother gave me this sword. I don't remember who she is… but this sword is the only clue I've got. And if I find my dad, he can tell me who my mom is."

Severa sighed. "All right, I'll let it slide, but from now on, don't just toss me aside for a material object, okay?"

"Okay, Severa."

"Now let's head into town. We can ask the townsfolk if they know where the Shepherds are… and maybe get some shopping done while we're at it."

* * *

Robin and Say'ri sat by the shade of a tree as they ate their meals.

"You know, this is the first time I've eaten bread." Say'ri spoke. "The taste reminds me of rice."

"Not surprising since they're both grains." Robin said. "Actually, I'm interested in knowing more about Chon'sin culture. Like your armor for example. It's not like anything I've seen in Ylisse."

"This armor is actually quite common in Chon'sin. All warriors there wear some form of variation."

"Its shape is unusual, but clever in its design. The plating looks quite tough as well."

"It's made of hardened lacquer. It keeps the armor light while providing excellent defense. Actually, heavy armor is a rare sight in Chon'sin."

"Oh, that reminds me, did we forget to bring Kellam along?" Robin realized.

"You did."

Robin and Say'ri were both surprised to see the heavy knight just standing right behind them.

"Kellam?!" Robin exclaimed. "How long have you been here?!"

"If you're talking about the trip, I've been with you guys the whole time." Kellam responded. "If you're talking about here by this tree, the whole time, too."

"Well, I hate to be rude, Kellam, but… could you please leave?" Robin requested. "Or just vanish like you normally do?"

"… I think I know what this is about." Kellam's face seemed to indicate he came to some sort of realization.

"What?" Robin inquired.

m

"It's just a rumor I've been hearing around camp." Kellam simply answered. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy your lunch."

As Kellam left, Robin made a mental note to himself to question some of the Shepherds later.

"Anyway, do soldiers of Chon'sin also wield different weapons in addition to their armor?" Robin asked.

"Aye, we wield a curved, single-edged blade in both hands, so we do not carry shields." Say'ri answered.

"That's a far cry from what I'm used to… Are there any other important differences?"

"Aye, a world's worth, sir. You'd find much of Chon'sin culture curious. Food, dress… most everything."

DING! DING!

That bell signaled the end of the Shepherds' lunch break. Robin seemed a bit disappointed that their conversation had to end so soon.

"I'd love to hear more sometime." Robin expressed. "… If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course." Say'ri smiled. "I would be honored. Talk of my homeland keeps it close to my heart."

* * *

As the Shepherds marched, Cordelia and Sumia were high in the air, scouting ahead for any enemy forces.

"Cordelia, is everything okay?" Sumia asked.

Cordelia let out a deep sigh. "I don't know..."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's just... I want him to see me as more than a friend... and now I'm hearing those stupid rumors from the guys. Sumia, how exactly did you win Chrom's heart?"

"I baked him a bunch of pies. That definitely proves that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Why don't you try baking something?"

"That's not a bad idea, Sumia, thanks."

* * *

The Shepherds had continued to march until the sun had started to set. It was during this time that Robin decided to go to the one person whom would know anything that goes around camp.

"Gaius?" Robin called out as he walked toward the thief.

Gaius was leaning against one of the tents sucking one of his lollipops. When he noticed Robin, he casually waved at him.

"Hey, Bubbles." Gaius greeted. "I swear, I didn't take the cookie that was left by your tent."

"What cookie?"

"Never mind then."

"Anyway, I heard Kellam say something like, oh, I don't know, there's a rumor about me floating around camp."

"You want information, make it worth my while." Gaius rubbed his fingers together.

Robin took out a stick of gum out of his pocket and handed it to Gaius. When Gaius got his hand on it, he took the lollipop out of his mouth, stuck it to his shirt, tossed the gum into his mouth and started chewing it.

"He's right." Gaius spoke as he chewed. "There is a rumor going around camp. Supposedly, you're smitten with the new lady, uh…" Gaius snapped his fingers a couple of times.

"Say'ri?"

"Yeah, haven't found a nickname for her yet."

"Where would they get the idea that I like Say'ri?"

"Because I started that rumor."

"You?! Why would you do that?"

"Thought I'd have a little bit of fun at your expense… Plus, the words are written all over your face."

"Wh-what?!"

"I've charmed a lot of women in my days and I know when I'm reeling them in. Guys aren't that different."

"I barely know Say'ri."

"Which is why I only said that you had a crush on her. I respect you that way."

"But not enough to keep it to yourself?" Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Bingo, Bubbles."

"… Oh, crap!" Robin realized something.

"What?"

"If Tharja hears about this… I can't even imagine it!"

"… Okay, now I wish I didn't say anything."

* * *

**A/N:** DONE! This chapter focused partly on the first support conversation with Say'ri and tie in a couple of other interesting plot points. Next chapter will be the battle at the Mila Tree. I know that it usually took probably weeks for the Ylissean League to reach Valm Harbor, but I needed Morgan and Severa to reach them as soon as possible... which also provided me with an opportunity for comic relief. I obviously know that it's impossible for a ship to cross an entire ocean in a matter hours. Just wanted to get the point across that I'm not an idiot like the directors and writers of the movies the Nostalgia Critic reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
